


Tricks, Treats And Older Brothers

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween shinanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim opens the door only to slam it closed again the minute  he sees Dick stood in the hallway of the apartment building with bags overflowing with cheap Halloween  candy, Halloween costumes and various tacky Halloween decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks, Treats And Older Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about mistakes and Happy Halloween!

\- - -

Tim opens the door only to slam it closed again the minute he sees Dick stood in the hallway of the apartment building with bags overflowing with cheap Halloween candy, Halloween costumes and various tacky Halloween decorations. 

Tim quickly pulls across bolts and chains and taps the electronic locks to life before turning and bracing his back against the door. (It's not paranoia. It's not!)

"NO! GO AWAY!" Tim wailed, even through the reinforced door (no I am not a mini Bruce, I'm not that goddamn paranoid, ugh-) his voice could be heard. God, he hated Halloween. 

"But Tim! It's Halloween." Dick complains from the other side of the door, the speakers filtering the noise through to the other side and to a half panicked Tim. 

"EXACTLY. GO AWAY DICK!"

"But Timmmm." Oh great, he was whining. (No Tim, do not look at the monitor, no. Nope. You know what you will see then you will be opening the door. Ugh. God. No.)

"The short answer is no. The long answer is fuck no. I'm not leaving this apartment Dick!" Tim quickly looked up at the monitor that did in fact show a pouting Dick. Ugh. 

Tim watched as his older brother turned to look at the camera. His eves narrowed in determination. "Fine Tim. Be that way. But you've brought this on to yourself. I'm bringing in outside help." With a final pout at the camera he turned and marched away, the bags somehow all balanced in his arms. 

Tim sat for a moment before he what Dick had said registered. "Outside help." He whimpered, everyone knows what happens when Dick gets and idea in his head. 

\- - -


End file.
